The Willow maid
by Lady-Dragon-Nefolaidd
Summary: Ella no era simplemente un hada, era parte misma del bosque, pero él no quiso escuchar, estaba cegado por su amor. ROJOS.


**Las chicas super poderosas no son de mi propiedad. Tomo prestados a los personajes para hacerlos vivir todo tipo de aventuras.**

 **Se recomienda escuchar la canción "The Willow Maid" como ambientación de este one-shot.**

* * *

.

.

.

Las leyendas nos hablan de cosas que ocurrieron en el mundo, sucesos, que no fuimos lo suficientemente afortunados para ver. Nos cuentan historias de caballeros en armaduras brillantes, de valentía sin igual y que luchaban contra dragones, dragonas cuya morada era, en la mayoría de los casos, una cueva dónde guardaban sus tesoros. ¡Y la gloria de aquel que lo venciera! Pues de eso, es lo que hablan las leyendas, ellas nos cuentan la travesía del valeroso guerrero, que no siempre lo fue, nos cuentan del joven granjero cuyas aspiraciones siempre iban más allá de lo que se veía capaz de realizar; luchar en la guerra, salvar a una princesa, derrotar a un dragón. En el transcurso de la historia podemos ver como aquel granjero, ve cumplir sus sueños. Se encuentra en el lugar indicado, en el momento que se le precisa, y las puertas se abren para él, tiene la oportunidad de convertirse en un guerrero y salir de las tierras dónde ha pasado toda su vida. Podemos ver, como aquel joven se convierte en el próximo rey, tras salvar la vida de una princesa que estaba cautiva en la guarida de un feroz dragón. El pueblo se reúne en el castillo para festejar la victoria de su nuevo monarca, desde su trono, el joven granjero los mira a todos, dichoso de los regalos que la vida le ha dado, toma entre sus manos la mano de a quien ahora llama "esposa", le sonríe y ambos coinciden en un mismo pensamiento: «estaba esperando por ti», y ahí, entre el barullo de felicidad del pueblo intercambian un beso.

¿Pero quién se preguntó, alguna vez, qué ocurrió con aquel feroz dragón?

Las leyendas nos cuentan historias que pasaron, historias que van de boca en boca, generación tras generación, ¿quién podría decir la verdad de aquel relato? Ciertamente, el valeroso granjero no lo haría, llegaría un punto, inevitablemente, en el que la historia se deformaría, nuestro benévolo granjero nació en una familia de noble cuna, estaba en su destino casarse con la princesa, y el dragón, aquella magnifica y aterradora criatura permanecería igual, como un animal que sólo buscaba riquezas para aumentar su colección. ¿Quién sería el valeroso que les hiciera cambiar la actitud de aquella criatura? Nadie. Podrían transcurrir generaciones enteras sin que el aspecto del dragón llegase a cambiar, pues es necesario, dentro de toda leyenda, que el villano permanezca.

¿Quién podría escuchar los lamentos de los dragones? Aquellos que lloran la pérdida de un miembro de su especie, no habría nadie en la cercanía para escuchar sus lamentos, nadie que pudiera consolarles. Pues no había cuerpo al cual honrar, así eran los humanos, y aquel joven granjero, quien con el paso de los años sería recordado como un héroe, se había llevado su cuerpo hasta el castillo, para presentarlo al rey y así, conseguir la mano en matrimonio de la princesa con quien no había intercambiado más de tres oraciones, pero que el amor ya había aflorado entre ambos. Deseaban casarse a cualquier precio. Fue la princesa, y no el granjero de noble corazón, quién descubrió el punto débil del magnífico dragón, fue ella, que había pasado lunas completas bajo su "guardia" quién dio el golpe de gracia para luego permitir, que el hombre al que pertenecía su corazón tomara el crédito de la muerte. Sólo así, se dijo la princesa, mi padre aceptará nuestro matrimonio. Y a la princesa no le importaría ser recordada con el tiempo como una damisela que no podía protegerse, porque al final del relato, dirían que se casó con el hombre que amaba.

Todos ganan. Todos obtienen su final feliz.

¿Pero qué hay del dragón que fue privado de la vida injustamente? Ciertamente, no habría nadie para llorarle, alguien que pudiera ir hasta la cueva dónde aquella princesa llevaba "tanto" tiempo cautiva, el tiempo suficiente que ni ella logró darse cuenta de las jóvenes e indefensas crías que ahí moraban, dependiendo enteramente del único progenitor que había… bueno, realmente, ahora no había nadie que pudiera velar por su salud. Nadie, excepto un joven sauce que había atestiguado la declaración del joven granjero a su princesa, un sauce cuyo tiempo en la tierra era apenas suficiente para ser notado, pasado por alto por cuantas personas pasaban frente a él, como aquella joven pareja, disfrutando su anhelado encuentro se prometieron amor eterno bajo sus ramas, ocultos del mundo por su follaje. Sólo un sauce fue testigo del crimen sin juicio que se cometió. El de una princesa ambiciosa que había escapado de casa, con el deseo en corazón de mostrar a su padre que era digna del trono que no quería concederle. Una princesa que se perdió en el bosque y encontró refugio en una cueva, una que ella consideraba segura, sin saber, o tal vez ignorando que, en aquel lugar, ya había alguien viviendo tranquilamente. Sólo entonces, la princesa se dio cuenta de que no era tan digna como había pensado, permitió a su padre creer que la criatura de escamas doradas la había secuestrado. Y el sauce, joven e imponente, no fue capaz de hacer nada.

Los humanos son seres egoístas.

Esa fue la primera vez que lloró. Comprendió el dolor de la perdida, tras haber visto partir a quien había cuidado de él durante el tiempo que necesito ayuda, sintió la amargura del dolor, lloró y lloró hasta que la noche cubrió el bosque, siguió llorando aun cuando la luz del sol volvía a iluminar sus hojas. Todas las criaturas a su alrededor lo vieron llorar, y sintieron su dolor.

¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer, si no llorar con él? Todos ahí sabían lo cercano que era ese joven sauce al gran dragón que acaba de caer, y el pequeño sauce, le rindió honor a su gran amigo como mejor sabía hacerlo. Pues el pequeño, aun cuando sabía que le faltaba mucho por crecer, veía con claridad el reino, la felicidad de todos quienes lo habitaban, veía al rey y a su reina, celebrando el nacimiento de su primer hijo, llevándolo a su habitación, preparada con meses de antelación, dónde su cuna estaba hecha con el mejor de los materiales que el reino podía permitirse. Huesos de dragón. El sauce lo veía, lo resentía, pero no por eso permitía que las emociones negativas lo llenaran, era un sauce después de todo, sabía muy bien, más tarde que temprano claro, que algún día los humanos volverían a él para pedir consejo, necesitaba crecer para volverse sabio, tan sabio que algún día sería capaz de sacar de su arrogancia a los humanos… tal vez, necesitara pensar más cerca de sus posibilidades.

Y así, los años fueron pasando para el reino y el pueblo. Pero no para el sauce. Tan joven, tan lleno de vitalidad que pronto fue capaz de usar su voz para comunicarse, su tronco creció, se hizo más alto más fuerte, más _sabio_. Pronto llegaría el momento en que las personas irían a su encuentro, todas las mañanas para pedirle al sabio protector del bosque su bendición, y él, que no era capaz de guardar rencor a los humanos, no sólo por la caída del majestuoso dragón, tampoco por la inmensurable cantidad de daños provocados al bosque, la constante tala de árboles para sus hogares, sus fogatas, sus… _rituales_ , no. No les guardaba rencor porque no estaba en él, el rencor era un sentimiento humano, no quería tener nada que ver con él. Prefería ver con imparcialidad lo que ocurría.

—¡Hey, Sauce! —llamó un día, mientras se mantenía pendiente de sus asuntos, una cría de conejo. Y el sauce, como había hecho durante décadas, le dedicó su atención—. ¿Tienes algo para comer? —el conejo, de no más de dos meses de esas, daba saltos alrededor de su tronco, divertido a su forma, no había malicia en sus actos, tan sólo diversión. El sauce se rió, una risa que hasta el momento nadie había escuchado en él. Aterrado, el conejito retrocedió, temiendo que los humanos hubieran herido al sauce.

—No temas, conejito —dijo la voz dueña de la risa. En ese momento, el bosque dedicó su entera atención al sauce, tan joven, tan lleno de vitalidad y, aun así, más sabio que el resto de los árboles a su alrededor, quienes tenían más de doscientos años poblando el bosque. El joven sauce abrió su tronco, un poco nada más, para permitir que de su interior saliera una joven, sus rasgos eran tan similares a los del sauce que a nadie le extrañó verla, salvo el conejito. Aquella chiquilla atoró un mechón de su largo cabello en su oído, se arrodillo hasta que el césped le acarició las piernas, dando le bienvenida a la tierra, por primera vez—. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo darte algo de comer si quieres —y volvió a reírse. Aquel melódico sonido invadió el bosque, todos sus rincones hasta llevar la calma, la manada de lobos sintió la tranquilidad y se detuvo en la entrada del bosque, el alfa, sabio como siempre, supo que ahí estarían a salvo. La joven se inclinó hasta alcanzar el suelo, beso su tierra con verdadera devoción y volvió a sonreír—. ¿Podrías darme unas zanahorias, por favor? —el bosque obedeció a su petición. En tierra infértil crecieron zanahorias, tomadas con el más cuidadoso tacto, fueron arrancadas del suelo, entregadas al conejito con el mismo amor.

Ese día ocurrió algo inexplicable para los humanos, pero algo predecible para el bosque.

Una nueva dríade había nacido. Llevaban siglos sin ver una, sin recibir sus bendiciones, y era por ese mismo motivo que les emocionó tanto ver que la nueva guardiana, pertenecía al sauce, tan jóvenes, tan llenos de vitalidad y sabiduría, siendo apenas unos niños.

Los humanos, sin embargo, _sí_ notaron un cambio en el bosque, eran humanos después de todo, cada vez que sentían que algo podía afectar su felicidad lo notaban, sí eran capaces de darle nombre o no, es una historia diferente. Y el día del nacimiento de la dríade, a quién los humanos llamarían "Hada del Bosque" dentro de unos siglos más, no pasó desapercibido para el reino a quién el sauce había estado vigilando desde que no era mayor de cincuenta años, el rey, que ya no era un granjero de falsa sangre noble, si no un monarca nacido en cuna noble ordenó a sus guerreros ir a ver que males había en el bosque. Aquel que se hacía llamar a sí mismo "El Desollador" encabezó el viaje, hasta lo más profundo del bosque, dónde el sauce, ahora de buenos ciento cincuenta años, echaba raíces cada vez más profundas. El Desollador no había conseguir su lugar en el reino sólo por su apariencia.

Sí bien El Desollador creció bajo el seno de una buena familia, él siempre quiso más, se alistó en el ejercito real nada más tuvo edad necesaria para levantar una espada, pese a las negativas de su padre y las súplicas de su madre por no hacerlo, lo hizo. Escapó de la protección de su hogar hacia lo "desconocido" como lo llamaría años después, tras recibir su primera y única cicatriz. Dispuesto a lograr su cometido y obtener un renombre que lo mantuviera en la memoria de todos en el reino, tal como había con el rey Mirith, desposando a la princesa tras un heroico rescate, ¡ah, los humanos! Siempre regodeándose en el dolor de los demás y sacando provecho de ello, ¡El Desollador no era la excepción! Podía sentirlo aun cuando estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, vestía con las pieles de los animales que cazaba para impresionar a las mujeres del bar, esas extrañas criaturas. La doncella del Sauce, como sería conocida entre los guerreros del rey, sentía la sangre hervir en su cuerpo cuando identificó a El Desollador en el perímetro de su árbol.

¡No lo iba a permitir!

Echó a correr antes de que llegaran, sólo podía volver a su árbol cuando se sentía en peligro, y La doncella del Sauce, no se sentía en peligro, se sentía… no lo sabía con exactitud, era una sensación extraña en el pecho, como si hubiera algo que sólo ella pudiera hacer. Podía jurarlo, sí, juraría que el bosque entero dependía de ella. Siguió corriendo, tan rápido que pronto se encontró a sí misma _volando_ , llegó a la cueva dónde otrora vivió un poderoso dragón, dónde moraba el único superviviente de sus crías, un dragón el doble de grande que su antecesor, el doble de poderoso, y nada piadoso con los humanos. La dríade se arrodillo en la entrada de la cueva, disculpándose con la magnífica criatura por irrumpir en su hogar.

— _¿Qué te trae por aquí, Doncella?_ —el dragón no se consideraba a sí mismo digno de pronunciar su nombre, de la misma forma en que la dríade lo hacía con él. La dríade levantó la vista de la roca, mostrando al animal una mirada que sólo él podría ver, pasado el altercado, el bosque vería en ella su sonrisa con la que llegó al mundo.

—Mi árbol corre peligro, gran protector, yo sola no puedo defenderlo, aún soy muy joven —el dragón de escamas verdes como el jade, se puso de pie. Por su cuerpo corría la sangre de la venganza, por su padre, sus hermanos y hermanas que no lograron sobrevivir, lucharía por La doncella del Sauce, tal como había hecho su padre al protegerlo mientras crecía y se fortalecía. Inclinó la cabeza para permitir a la joven subir a su lomo, pero ella lo negó, su lugar era la tierra, dónde había echado raíces.

— _Vuelve a tu árbol, Doncella, déjame a los humanos a mí_ —pero no volvió. Temía por la vida de su árbol, y la del gran protector, a quién ella misma llamaba su amigo. Se quedó ahí, oculta por la roca, observando desde los ojos del sauce como El Desollador perdía la vida al tratar de dañar su árbol.

¡Su árbol!

La pobre dríade jamás olvidaría el temor que sintió en su corazón ante esa idea, permaneció oculta hasta que el gran protector fue por ella, llevando preso entre sus fauces al humano que osaba llamarse El Desollador. La doncella del Sauce se sintió aliviada, no por la muerte del humano, pero por la seguridad de su hogar, el bosque que la vio nacer. Con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió del dragón, dejándolo disfrutar con aquello que pudiera saciar su venganza. Volvió a su árbol con pasos lentos, disfrutando el roce del césped en su cuerpo, felicitándola por haber acudido a alguien más.

El rey no volvió a enviar a nadie para investigar lo que ocurría en el bosque, los pocos hombres capaces de volver al castillo eran suficientes para relatar la pesadilla que poblaría sus noches desde ese día en adelante. Su relato se volvió leyenda, La doncella del Sauce se volvió un sueño al que muchos hombres aspiraban antes de morir. Una mujer joven, viviendo en el bosque, bajo la compañía del antiguo árbol ¡pero qué deleite! Cuantos más hombres escuchaban de ella, mayor era el tamaño de su leyenda, sin dejar de lado el miedo que había invadido a esos hombres, antes considerados los más valientes del reino.

«¡A la Doncella la defiende un dragón!» dijo uno de ellos. «¡Un terrible dragón de seis cabezas!» afirmó otro de ellos. «¡Sí la quieren ver, primero encargaos del dragón!» finalizó el primero de ellos. Confiado en el tono de su voz, impregnado del miedo suficiente, le quitaría las ganas a cualquiera de ir a por La doncella del Sauce. O eso creía él.

¿Qué es aquello que emociona más al humano, qué un reto? Una prohibición. Dile a los hombres que no pueden hacer algo, diles que no pueden ver algo, no pueden tener lo que tienen enfrente, y ellos irán por él. Mientras más cosas les prohíbas, con mucha mayor fuerza irán a conseguirlo, moverán tierra y cielo para ver bajo su poder aquello que más les has prohibido. Pero ya lo suponías, ¿no? Ya has escuchado las leyendas, las hazañas del hombre que sigue un sueño, encuentra un mapa y realiza un viaje imposible, acompañado de personajes que sólo has escuchado en los cuentos, embarcándose en una misión para sentirse realizado. Profanando una tumba sagrada, porque siempre es eso, el hogar de alguien que algún momento fue una criatura poderosa, más que La doncella del Sauce, sacando de aquel sagrado lugar un tesoro invaluable.

¿Ahora sí ya sabes de que hablo? Claro que lo sabes, lo has escuchado muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, incluso tú mismo te has puesto en los zapatos de tu héroe, soñando que algún día, tal vez, eso te ocurriría a ti. Pero aquello no ocurriría hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después, cuando La doncella del Sauce pasara de ser el deseo de todo hombre joven, a convertirse realmente en una deidad dentro del bosque.

 **==== • • • ====**

— _Doncella, ¿tienes tiempo?_ —la joven dríade, a quien ya empezaba a notársele el cuerpo de una mujer madura, miró por encima de su hombro, hacia el dragón a quién ya conocía como si fuera un hermano. Reconocía su sombra cuando volaba por encima de su sauce, cuando trataba de acercarse a ella con la intensión de sorprenderla, arrastrándose por el suelo, sabía que era él siempre que se asomaba por encima del follaje de sus hojas, buscándola a primera hora del día, para ir juntos a un paseo. Sí, ella sabía que era él sin necesidad de voltear.

—Siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigos —respondió ella, arrodillándose en la rama del sauce que acostumbraba a usar como cama. Atoró un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, las agitó suavemente para darle a entender al dragón que tenía toda su atención—, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó ella, al darse cuenta de que su poderoso amigo no apartaba la vista de ella. Lo cierto es que a él todavía le resultaba extraño verla fuera de su árbol, todavía era extraño ver sus orejas puntiagudas agitarse como si para ella eso fuera realmente normal.

— _Hay una familia de venados, más profundo en el bosque, parecen tener ciertos problemas con el parto de una hembra_ —el rostro de la dríade, siempre alegre y jovial, se tornó sombrío… y triste. Miró al dragón, sin ser capaz de cambiar la expresión en su rostro, pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Consternado, el dragón se recostó en el suelo, a una distancia prudente del sauce, para poder ver con claridad el rostro de quien consideraba una buena amiga—. _¿Qué ocurre?_ —volviendo a sorprenderlo, la dríade se abrazó a sus fauces, recargando la cabeza contra su nariz.

—No puedo hacer nada por ella, viejo amigo. El lugar dónde se encuentra ella… no puedo llegar tan lejos —el dragón aguardó paciente, ella le diría la razón, siempre lo hacía, sin necesidad de pedirlo, ella _siempre_ explicaba sus motivos—. Si voy muy lejos de dónde mi árbol extiende sus raíces… —negó con la cabeza suavemente—, no estoy muy segura sobre lo que podría ocurrir, Sauce me ha mostrado imágenes, de aquellas que eran como yo, cosas malas pasan cuando nos alejamos mucho de casa.

El dragón sonrió, desde hacía algunos siglos atrás, la dríade había empezado a referirse a su árbol, su hogar, como "Sauce". Una poderosa entidad que sólo hablaba con ella no había nadie más que pudiera escucharlo hablar, sólo ella. Y sólo la dríade era capaz de transmitir su conocimiento a los demás. Esperó pacientemente a que La doncella volviera a la normalidad, cerró los ojos para acompañarla en su dolor, ella podía ver claramente todo lo que ocurría en el bosque, nació en él, dentro de uno de sus más valiosos habitantes, tenía una conexión con su lugar de nacimiento tan profunda, que sin importar cuanto tiempo tuvieran de conocerse, el dragón jamás sería capaz de entenderla. Lloró, pasaron horas hasta que cesaron las lágrimas, hasta que esa joven hembra murió junto a su cría, incapaz de traerla a la vida, lloró hasta que la vida abandonó a la bella criatura. Durante ese tiempo, el dragón permaneció junto a ella, entregándole su apoyo y comprendiendo el dolor de sentirse imponente ante una situación que requería su participación.

Lo sabía mejor que nadie, el mismo había visto a sus hermanos morir frente a él, la mayoría al no sobrevivir sin su padre, otros tratando de hacer lo mismo que hizo él, salir al mundo y encontrar la forma de llevar comida a los demás… sólo él había sobrevivido, encontró la forma de salir adelante. Pese a ello, no pasaba un día sin que se arrepintiera de no ser capaz de hacer algo más, no haber tenido la fuerza necesaria para…

—¿Algún día podré saber tu nombre? —La doncella ahora lo miraba fijamente. Era necesario cambiar el tema de su conversación, podía intuirlo. El dragón alzó la cabeza, llevándose consigo a la joven dríade, quien tuvo que sentarse sobre su nariz para no caer.

— _Podría decírtelo, incluso podría escribirlo para ti, pero no creo que seas capaz de pronunciarlo_ —en respuesta, la joven se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo sentirse ofendida. Sus orejas se agitaron para hacer notable la emoción que quería expresar.

—¿Dudas de mí?

— _Ni siquiera cuando tenía noventa años. La lengua de los dragones no es para ser hablada por otra especie. Al igual que ocurre contigo, ¿me equivoco?_ —las orejas de la dríade se alzaron, expresando su sorpresa— _. Me doy cuenta. Cada vez que hablas con Sauce, usas una lengua que para mí resulta desconocida, he intentado hablarla en varias ocasiones y me encuentro a mí mismo pareciendo un tonto_ —la dríade se arrodillo sobre la nariz del dragón. Era ya una acción automática en ella mover las orejas siempre que estaba pensando en algo— _. ¿Aún quieres conocer mi nombre?_

—No —agitó la cabeza suavemente, agitando su larga cabellera de un lado a otro—, porque mejor no encuentro un nombre que pueda decir sin tener problema, igual que tú. ¿Te parece? —el dragón asintió, cerrando los parpados para cuidar la delicada vida de la dríade. Volvió a depositar a La doncella sobre su árbol, dónde sabía que disfrutaba pasar los días.

— _¿Con qué nombre debería llamarte, Doncella?_

Ella escuchó la voz de Sauce, hablando en su cabeza como hacía tantas veces. El dragón pudo darse cuenta, por la forma en que sus orejas se agitaron, la dríade y Sauce parecían estar enfrascados en una interesante conversación. Solía envidiar a ese árbol la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía una comunicación especial con ella, y sí, lo sabía, era porque, de alguna forma, Sauce era parte de ella, su guardián. Jamás podría entenderla tan bien como le gustaría. Sauce finalmente terminó de hablar con ella, el dragón, sin querer mostrar del todo lo incómodo que se sentía con aquella conversación, aguardó.

—Sauce opina que lo mejor es usar un nombre que, de alguna forma se relacione a mi "nacimiento" —la dríade empleó un tono de voz muy particular en ella al pronunciar la última palabra. No era necesario preguntar el motivo, ambos sabían porque lo había hecho—. Blossom. Sauce dice que en la lengua de los humanos significa flor o botón —se alzó de hombros, mientras sus ojos miraban al cielo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— _Me parece un nombre muy simple para La doncella del Sauce_ —la dríade, a quién dentro de unos siglos más todos en el bosque llamarían Blossom, se rió. Mejor que nadie comprendía el humor del dragón, era el único de todo el bosque capaz de llamarla con el nombre otorgado por los humanos, no lo hacía porque creyera en el significado de los humanos, no, lo hacía para burlarse de ellos. Demostrarles lo poco que conocían del mundo del bosque. Llamarla por un nombre de origen humano, era más que perfecto— _. ¿Sauce no tiene algo para mí?_

—No… considera que estás fuera de su alcance.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice durante unos segundos, hasta que la dríade estalló en risas. Cada vez que se reía, el bosque entero se llenaba de una misteriosa energía, invadía a todos sus pobladores, o al menos esa es la impresión que tenían los humanos cuando pasaban en el momento ideal. Para el dragón, que conocía todas las facetas de la dríade, no era más que el nacimiento un árbol más.

—Sí te lo digo, te enojarás. Te conozco bien, hemos pasado los últimos trescientos años juntos —el dragón bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza. De cualquier forma, algo iba a hacerlo enojar, vivían en un lugar al que los humanos iban constantemente, creyéndose dueños del lugar—. Sauce me dijo que, en el pueblo, muchas veces ha escuchado a los humanos referirse a alguien con gran fuerza y carácter como… —cayó. Sus mejillas se encendieron, ver a la joven dríade sonrojarse era tan escaso como ver al poderoso dragón jugando con un conejo—, Butch —y sin previo aviso, el tronco de Sauce se abrió, refugiando a la dríade en su interior.

— _¡¿Cómo?!_ —las fauces del dragón se cerraron muy cerca de la rama dónde antes estaba la dríade. De su nariz empezaba a manar humo, las escamas de su cuerpo reflejaban la luz del sol, dándole una apariencia terrorífica. La dríade lo había visto así en ocasiones previas, siempre le aterraba la visión del poderoso animal, y terminaba refugiándose en casa— _. Humanos tenían que ser, no comprendo porque insistes en mantenerlos con vida_ —el dragón, poderoso como siempre, extendió sus alas, dispuesto a ir hasta el reino de los humanos para deshacerse de ellos de una vez por todas. Suficiente les había perdonado cuando se atrevieron a talar una tercera parte del bosque para construir sus absurdas casitas de juguete.

Ya les demostraría él, que el aliento de dragón tenía diez veces más fuerza a la de su "lobo feroz". La dríade adivinó sus intenciones mucho antes de que él emprendiera el vuelo, mucho antes de elevarse cubriendo a Sauce con la sombra de su cuerpo.

—¡Acabar con ellos no te devolverá a tu padre! —sabiendo que aquello posiblemente lo molestaría más, se arriesgó. Salió de su árbol y lo observó, ella era diminuta en comparación, incluso lo era sí se atrevía a compararse con Sauce. Pero aun así le devolvió la mirada y esperó.

Ella fue testigo de la muerte de su padre, estuvo ahí, a resguardo en el tronco de Sauce. Escuchó la primera leyenda del rey Mirith, quién empuñando una espada de oro degolló al temible dragón para salvar a la princesa y volverse rey. Había escuchado la leyenda en todas sus versiones, había llorado por él padre de su amigo, y trató lo más que pudo para mantenerlos a salvo. El bosque respondía a su llamado, cada vez que pedía a un ciervo que se acercara a ella para charlar, rogaba, con un profundo dolor en su corazón, que las crías de dragón pudieran olerlo, y comer. Observaba incapaz de hacer nada, con lágrimas anegadas en los ojos, a que lograran sobrevivir. El tiempo hizo su trabajo, ambos se conocían mejor de lo que eran capaces de admitir en voz alta, lentamente, el dragón descendió, amenazando con derribar su árbol con sus zarpas, sin remordimiento.

—Yo…

— _Tú estuviste ahí_ —gruño. Podía notar el fuego creciendo en su pecho. Sí, no le dolería si actuaba en esos momentos por instinto. Para su sorpresa, la dríade asintió.

—Sí… vi a tu padre luchar para salvar su vida y volver con ustedes, también vi a la princesa acabar con él. Aunque destruyas el pueblo él… no habrá nada que honrar, los humanos han… ellos…, lo lamento, hace más de cien años que retiraron sus huesos del castillo, fueron llevados a un humano que talla madera y con ellos hizo la cuna del nuevo príncipe —decir que la tormenta que cubrió el bosque esa temporada era regular, sería peor que el dolor de aquella joven dríade. Llovió durante semanas, incrementando el tamaño de los ríos y los lagos, alimentando la tierra más de lo que se consideraba saludable, ¡muchos árboles se estaban ahogando! Nadie dijo nada, no conocían el origen del dolor en esa ocasión, la dríade había sido destrozada y no existía nadie que pudiera conocer el origen de sus lágrimas.

Una vez más… se sentía imponente ante una situación que la sobrellevaba. No consideraba que hubiera mentido, trató de proteger a su amigo de un sentimiento aterrador, también intento mantener vivos a los humanos, ¿por qué lo intentó? Ellos no dudarían un segundo en ir a talar su árbol si pensaban que su madera podría serles de utilidad. Los protegió porque ella no era capaz de sentir rencor hacia nadie, era hija del bosque, de la madre tierra, la madre naturaleza, ella le había enseñado que toda vida es sagrada, incluida la de los humanos, quienes nacieron de sus raíces, pese a que habían elegido un camino erróneo. Seguían siendo, de alguna forma, sus hermanos. Ambos hijos de la naturaleza. Tal vez… proteger a los humanos fue el detonante, el dragón se había enfurecido con ella, y él único motivo por el cual no prendió su árbol hasta que ardieran sus raíces, fue lo mucho que la apreciaba.

Pero aquella doncella volvía a estar sola.

Los años pasan para los humanos de una manera muy distinta en la que pasan para ella. Era como un suspiro, la dríade veía ir a venir a la gente, las guerras no eran diferentes a un mal sueño, bastaba con cerrar los ojos un poco, contar hasta diez y al abrirlos, todo acabaría. El tiempo, para una criatura cuya vida dependía de la salud de su árbol, era relativo. La dríade se terminó por acostumbrar a la soledad, a escuchar el canto del viento, aprendió de él a cantar. Aprendió a relatar las más maravillosas historias gracias a los humanos, quienes seguían evolucionando, los escuchó hablar, cantar y reír, aprendió sus distintos idiomas y a influir dentro de sus sueños.

Cantaba con el viento, él la escuchaba siempre que empezaba a cantar. Dejaba de correr para recorrer el mundo, ralentizaba el paso y se unía a ella, ambos crearon las más suaves melodías, notas tan perfectas que pronto, los humanos soñarían con imitarlas. De esas reuniones entre la dríade y el viento, nacerían los trovadores, relatarían al resto del mundo las historias, celosamente guardadas entre La doncella del Sauce y el viento, historias tan maravillosas que las palabras no serían suficiente para contarlas a los demás, porque, los humanos no podían transmitir imágenes entre sus mentes, cómo lo hacía La doncella del Sauce, quien con más de seiscientos años de edad, aprendió a comunicarse sin la necesidad de usar sus cuerdas vocales, así como Sauce había hecho con ella desde el principio. La doncella del Sauce seguía siendo una leyenda entre la gente "normal" pero para otros, como aquel trovador, quién insistentemente iba a su tronco sólo para escuchar su voz, era una realidad. La dríade lo recordaba como hubiera ido a verla la noche anterior. Porque él sólo iba de noche cuando era imposible seguirle el rastro, la luna lo guiaba sano y salvo a su destino, pues ella era capaz de leer el corazón del trovador, y en él, veía amor, genuino amor por una Doncella inalcanzable. La luna los había presentado, una noche en que el joven trovador se perdió en el bosque, huyendo de la manada de lobos, lo guio hasta Sauce, sabiendo que los lobos respetarían el hogar de la dríade, simplemente la luna no sabía, que ese encuentro sería el primero de mucho.

Aún lo recordaba, cuando volvió al bosque para verla una vez más. Mirando a su espalda cada dos pasos, temeroso de que los lobos pudieran reconocer su aroma y terminar lo que se propusieron la última vez, eso, por si fuera poco, era motivo suficiente para cualquier otro humano para no volver a poner pie en el bosque, pero no para él. Era apenas un niño, tenía dieciséis años cuando la vio, y no dejó de soñar con su sonrisa ni un solo día en los cuatro años que le siguieron, así que un día, finalmente se armó de valor y volvió al bosque. No prendió una antorcha, temía enfurecerla por meter fuego a su hogar celestial y quemar algo por error, se dejó guiar por el recuerdo de sus pies. Una memoria a la que no era capaz de ponerle nombre, cerró los ojos antes de adentrarse en el follaje de los árboles, sus pies lo guiaron, como si hubiese hecho el recorrido durante todos los días en los últimos cuatro años… ¿qué no es eso lo que habían hecho? Él recordaba muy bien haber ido a verla en sus sueños, sentarse a una distancia prudente de sus raíces y esperar a que ella decidiera salir a darle la bienvenida. No lo hacía todos los días, había noches en la que, con el corazón encogido por el dolor, volvía a casa, porque La doncella del Sauce no había salido a recibirlo. Otras noches se quedaba ahí hasta el alba, escuchando a la hermosa mujer cantar junto al viento, soñaba con las historias que ella le contaba a él y sólo a él. Sentía la emoción del viento cuando La doncella hacía una pausa en su relato, mostrando en su mente las imágenes sobre aquello que quería contarle, pero que no era capaz de hacerlo con la voz. Y es que todos esos sueños ocurrieron, La doncella iba a verlo por la noche.

Por eso, ese día, él iría a ella, esta vez de verdad. Y no le sorprendió ver que ella lo estaba esperando cuando llegó a la base del sauce, le sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Pletórico de volver a verla, estar realmente frente a ella, ella le sonrió de vuelta, en esa ocasión pudo darse cuenta del hoyuelo que se hacía en su mejilla, tal vez fue en ese momento cuando se enamoró de ella, tal vez fue después, cuando ella cantó para él por primera vez. Hubo tantos momentos privados entre ellos que cualquiera pudo haber sido el desencadenante, incluso cuando ella le permitió dormir bajo la sombra de Sauce, después de que sus padres murieran. Para la dríade, lo importante no fue el tiempo que pasó con él, sino, lo que _significó_ para ambos. La dríade temía que, en algún momento, él le pidiera irse con él. Si se daba la situación, no sabría cómo decirle la verdad, sabía que, si llegaban a ese punto, simplemente se refugiaría en Sauce.

 _Jamás pasó._

Aquel joven trovador murió mucho antes de que pudiera tocar para ella, la canción que le tomó más de diez años escribir.

 _«Los humanos son así, Sylnyë. Un suspiro de vida en nuestra larga existencia.»_

 _«¿Hago mal, Sauce? Amistar con ellos… ¿está mal?»_

 _«Nadie puede decirte que está mal o que está bien. Debe caber en ti la sabiduría de diferenciarlo.»_

 _«¿Sauce?»_

 _«Dime, Sylnyë.»_

 _«¿Has tenido noticias de él?»_

 _«Sentó cabeza, al norte de nuestras tierras, los abedules dicen que pronto eclosionarán sus huevos.»_

La dríade sonrió abrazando la rama de Sauce que tenía frente a ella. Su poderoso amigo había partido hacía siglos atrás, incapaz de perdonar Sylnyë luego de descubrir que le había ocultado información importante para él sobre el paradero de su padre. Sin embargo, ella no había perdido un solo detalle de su vida, a través de los ojos de Sauce podía ver lo mismo que él, veía con sus raíces y escuchaba la voz de los árboles de todo el mundo, pero por privacidad al gran dragón, no preguntaba por él constantemente. Sauce era diferente, el hacía preguntas todo lo que quisiera, entre árboles no había secretos. Para ellos, el mundo era claro como el cristal. Incluso lo que ocurría dentro de los mares. Era ese el principal motivo de Sylnyë para preguntar sobre el dragón, porqué Sauce respondería sin guardarse nada.

 **==== • • • ====**

—¡No me esperes despierta, guapa!

Guiñó un ojo en dirección a la rubia que descansaba en su cama, no era la primera, ni sería la última en pasar por su lecho y compartirlo, a partir del momento en que cruzara la puerta de su cabaña, terminaría su turno, tendría que esperar hasta que _él_ decidiera volver a llamarla, pero ya no sería en su hogar, sería en el de ella. Esperó a verlo salir de la habitación para golpear la cama, molesta. Siempre era lo mismo tratándose de él, lo sabía perfectamente y aun así ahí estaba, guardando la esperanza de que decidiera quedarse con ella un poco más… pero no era más que un deseo vacío. Nunca, en ningún momento desde que se había mudado a aquel pueblo, había escuchado cosas buenas de él.

Brick no era el tipo de hombre que se viera con la misma mujer más de dos veces. Eso, era algo que todos sabían en el pueblo, y no precisamente porque todas las mujeres que lo habitaban hubieran pasado por su lecho, sencillamente era porque el _príncipe_ no iba a perder su tiempo con cualquiera, sus padres ya habían elegido a la doncella que sería su esposa en cuanto ella cumpliera la edad apropiada, así que, al no existir una mínima posibilidad de llevarle la contra a sus progenitores, Brick, sencillamente había decidido divertirse hasta que el fin de su libertad llegara las puertas de su castillo, lo cual, desgraciadamente, sería más temprano que tarde. Eran sus hábitos de independencia rebelde lo que ocasionaría el mayor de sus problemas.

Después de todo, él era el príncipe, nadie le decía que hacer.

Y fue así que salió de su habitación, dejando a la chica ahogarse en su propia indignación y lágrimas, ya no era su problema. Como todas las mañanas bajó a las cocinas para almorzar antes que sus padres — _detestaba verlos por la mañana_ — y así poder ir al bosque a cazar, algo que, traducido en las cotidianas palabras de su madre; no era más que deshonrar al poderoso Mirith. Brick tenía la mala costumbre de siempre ponerle los ojos en blanco, no había nada, absolutamente nada, que odiara más que sacaran a relucir los logros del antiguo rey de Kalouth. Detestaba ser comparado con aquel granjero, porque para él, no era más que un simple granjero. Cruzó las puertas de la cocina sin tocar, no lo necesitaba. Las cocineras no se sorprendieron de verlo, estaban acostumbradas a su presencia ahí. Brick tenía el mal hábito de coquetear con la hija del chef.

El único detalle — _tal vez_ — que lo molestó esa mañana, fue ver a su hermana ahí, aguardando por él. La princesa tenía apenas la edad suficiente para dar la cara al pueblo en su papel de princesa, pero era edad suficiente para sermonear a su hermano. Así que lo hizo, bloqueó su camino hacia su conquista no realizada y lo miró fijamente, con esos enormes ojos azules propios de su madre y de su linaje completo.

—Habla rápido, me esperan en la entrada del bosque.

Tomó aire profundamente y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Madre está enojada contigo —vaya novedad, diría Brick cuando terminara de hablar—, la dama Morebucks vendrá dentro de poco, hace unas lunas cumplió dieciséis años y…

—No me sorprende —Bubbles dedicó a su hermano mayor, a quien se refería cuando él no estaba presente, como el verdadero heredero de Mirith, una de sus características miradas de duda—. Madre ha estado cosechando a esa criatura desde hace años para convertirla en mi esposa, no me sorprende que quieran traerla cuanto antes para atarme una soga al cuello —los ojos de su hermana se abrieron con pánico, abrió la boca planeando replicar algo, pero su hermano la detuvo, cubriendo sus labios con una mano aguantada—. No finjas, sabes que es lo único que quieren. Así que yo haré todo lo que pueda para hacerle saber a esa ovejita, que no viviré para sus caprichos.

Los ojos de su hermana se llenaron de lágrimas, no había forma de evitarlo, nació en una época dónde su hermano se movía en el pueblo a voluntad, creció bajo la protección de sus padres y básicamente, todo el castillo. La simple idea de que la vitalidad de su hermano pudiera desaparecer por contraer matrimonio la aterraba. Y Brick era débil ante ella. Cerró los ojos, acordándose de todos sus ancestros y maldiciéndolos a todos. Se inclinó al frente y besó la coronilla de su cabeza, dónde usualmente reposaba su corona.

—¿Has escuchado la historia de la caperuza? —el cuento de dormir favorito de su hermana, dónde una niña vistiendo una capa roja como las manzanas, derrotaba al lobo feroz—. Bueno, yo soy diez veces más listo que ese chucho, y una niñita como esa ovejita no va a detenerme.

La princesa Bubbles, a quién todos llamaban «el Sol del Reino», era la única que podía hacer a su hermano entrar en razón cuando perdía los estribos o estaba demasiado enojado, al mismo tiempo, sólo ella tenía el valor para enfrentarlo cuando ponía mala cara, como acostumbraba a llamarlo, un estado de ánimo en Brick que obviaba su furia. Como ha ocurrido y ocurrirá siempre, hay hermanos menores que ven en su hermano mayor a un héroe, Bubbles no era la excepción. Para ella, Brick siempre sería un ejemplo a seguir, siempre sería el hombre que juzgaría a quién sus padres decidieran elegir para prometerla, Brick sería, más tarde que temprano, el único que daría la vida por su hermana.

Satisfecho con la sonrisa de su hermana, salió de las cocinas rumbo al bosque. No importaba la intervención de Bubbles, por la noche podría ver a la hija del chef, y seguiría yendo todos los días si era necesario, hasta que aquella pelirroja de curvas de muerte accediera a pasar la noche con él. Después de ver cumplida esa meta, buscaría a un reto más grande, aunque no sería hasta horas más tarde, que Brick encontraría a alguien a quién pudo tener. No sería hasta horas más tarde, que el orgulloso príncipe de Kalouth, se vería indefenso.

—¡Creí que no llegabas! —Brick puso los ojos en blanco, era tan típico de él actuar como si los demás tuvieran que esperar por él. Y mira que Brick era el mismísimo príncipe, de quererlo, podría enviar al peligro a arar campos a otro lado—. ¿Problemas con mamá otra vez?

—Hay momentos del día dónde siento envidia de ti —Brick empezó a hablar, sin importarle si el moreno escuchaba o no. Tomó el arco que guardaba en un tronco hueco a la entrada del bosque, sacó el carcaj lleno de flechas, pero aún así las contó desinteresadamente—, lo único que exigen tus padres de ti es arar el campo cuando ellos están viajando, alimentar a los animales y evitar que tus hermanos mueran de hambre —Butch arqueó una ceja, ¿el vanidoso y creído príncipe lo envidiaba?—. He llegado a pensar que mi vida sería mejor de haber nacido bajo otra familia.

—¿Sí? Pues cambiemos papeles un día de estos. Tu ve a cuidar la granja y yo iré a tirarme a la hija del chef —recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de Brick. Conocía esa mirada, no estaba molesto, una que decía en todas las letras «ve a pastar a otro campo», traducido a un idioma coloquial, «deja de estar molestando». Así era su relación. Se insultaban para decirse lo mucho que apreciaban la amistad del otro.

Había sido así desde que Brick, con apenas seis años de edad, había exigido a su padre no echar a los dueños de la granja, quienes también resultaban ser los padres de Butch, el niño cuyo perro había atacado al panadero en busca de comida. Ese día y no otro nació una poderosa amistad entre ambos, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Brick había osado llevarle la contra a su padre por primera vez. Fue la primera de muchas veces en las que amenazó con destruir las tradiciones el día que ascendiera al trono para conseguir lo que quería, en esa particular ocasión, perdonar la vida del perro, y evitar el destierro de alguien. Después de ese "incidente", Brick actuó por primera vez a espaldas de su padre. Pidió al alcalde del pueblo contactarlo cada vez que sucediera algo que considerase su padre no iba a resolver de la mejor manera, él se encargaría. Y hasta a fecha, la cantidad de veces que lo habían llamado para resolver un asunto así, podían contarse con los dedos de las manos, y sobraban.

—¿Dónde está Duque? —preguntó finalmente. Butch desvió la mirada y se ajustó el carcaj al hombro. Duque era el hijo de su galgo, el perro al que Brick salvó la vida.

—Emillie se lo llevó al pueblo vecino, tenía que ir a vender unas cosas y partió temprano en la mañana, antes de que yo me despertará, no me di cuenta de que no estaba hasta que fue muy tarde —desde hace diez años, ambos tenían la costumbre de ir a cazar — _no precisamente a matar nada_ — al bosque todas las mañanas, Duque nunca en función de perro de caza, a diferencia de su padre, sólo como compañía—. Tengo la sensación de que me falta un brazo.

—Se siente un poco vacío sin él, sí —distraído miró hacia el interior del bosque. Dentro de unas horas conocería a su "futura" esposa. No sentía realmente con ganas de regresar al castillo ese día—. Sí dijera que necesito esconderme, ¿me dejarías dormir en el granero? —Butch, que lo conocía muy bien después de todos esos años de amistad, se alzó de hombros. Ya había dormido hay en otras ocasiones, especialmente los días dónde discutía con sus padres, justo como ese.

—Ya sabes que me da lo mismo, sólo te aviso, la cerda acaba de parir así que puede que haya más ruido del usual —Brick se lo pensó unos segundos antes de adentrarse en el bosque, seguido del moreno, en realidad, le daba lo mismo, era mejor que ver a la niña Morebucks.

Usualmente cuando iban de caza, seguían el mismo camino, pero no ese día, por alguna razón a la que Brick no podía darle nombre, necesitaba ir sólo, Butch lo entendió sin que él lo dijera, hizo un amago de chasquear los dedos y llamar la atención de su mascota ausente. Frunció el ceño y agradeció que Brick estuviera tan distraído, de lo contrario se habría burlado de él.

Brick no llevaba una ruta en mente a seguir, simplemente necesitaba soledad y…

—¿Quién está ahí? —llamo con voz firme. Nadie respondió. Extraño, hace tan sólo unos segundos juraría haber escuchado a alguien, aguardó, tal vez volvería a…—¿Quién es? —volvió a escucharla, y volvió a preguntar. Su ceño, fruncido a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Una vez más, la voz se hizo escuchar, cargó una flecha en el arco y caminó apuntando al suelo, como tantas veces hacía para prepararse a atacar, caminó y caminó hasta notar la diferencia, mientras más profundo estaba en el bosque, más claro escuchaba, era una mujer, joven, tal vez. Pero no fue lo único que notó, el aire se sentía diferente, se sentía… ligero. Miró al cielo, pensando que tal vez estaba perdido en otro lugar, pero no, podía la torre del castillo desde ahí, seguía en el mismo lugar. ¿Qué ocurría entonces? Sin darse cuenta, cambió la posición en el arco, pasó de estar listo para atacar, a dejarlo reposar como un peso muerto junto a su cuerpo. Mientras más caminaba, con más claridad escuchaba.

 _Eones han pasado desde entonces_

 _Desde el día en que le vi_

 _Aún recuerdo claramente,_

 _el tono de su voz,_

 _al hablar y al cantar,_

 _cantaba para mí_

Ahí estaba ella.

Aquella a quién todos consideraban una leyenda más de las que formaban parte de la cultura del pueblo, La doncella del Sauce. Había crecido escuchando leyendas de ella, sobre la doncella que había seducido a docenas de hombres para verlos morir de pena al no poder poseerla. El arco cayó de sus manos, pero no hizo ruido al caer, el suelo a sus pies estaba cubierto de césped, nadie lo podaba, eso era claro, sin embargo, se veía pulcramente podado, como si creciera de esa forma sólo para ella. Brick se quedó clavado en su lugar, no podía hacer otra cosa, que admirarla, hasta que dejó de cantar. En ese momento, sin meditarlo previamente, avanzó.

Sus pies lo llevaron por voluntad propia, hasta la altura del sauce, rodeado por un círculo de setas, él no lo sabía, pero La doncella los había hecho crecer, era su forma de contar el tiempo, cada seta equivalía a un siglo de vida. La doncella no usaba ropa, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las mismas hojas del sauce, como si hubieran sido hechas para vestirla, todavía sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del príncipe, levantó la vista al cielo, como si estuviera escuchando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien. Su expresión cambió de repente, se giró y ahí encontró a Brick, que seguía observándola, como quién admira a la mujer con la que ha decidido casarse, y es porque así era.

Por primera vez desde la primera vez que estuvo con una mujer, Brick quería tener a alguien para él y sólo para él. Quería tener a La doncella del Sauce, sólo para él.

—En todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, jamás había visto a nadie que pudiese ser comparado con tu belleza. Doncella —un paso más lo acercó a ella, quién escuchaba atentamente a sus palabras—, te pido de favor que vengas conmigo.

La doncella fijó sus ojos en él, viéndolo con aquella calidez que nadie más tenía, atoró un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, Brick pudo ver sus orejas puntiagudas, y sintió deseos de ser él quién tocaba su cabello, acariciaba su piel, y bebía de sus labios. La doncella escuchó la voz de Sauce en su mente, lo sabía, sin necesidad de que se lo recordara.

—No —respondió con suavidad. Su voz caló en hasta lo más profundo en el cuerpo de Brick, su voz era una combinación perfecta a su cuerpo y a su belleza—. Mi lugar es aquí, joven príncipe, y el tuyo es con los humanos, has de volver ahí pronto. Alguien ha venido a verte.

La dama Morebucks. Tenía que ser ella pero, ¿cómo supo _ella_ que iba a ir? Brick miró a la doncella, embelesado por la visión de la joven. Y lo supo, volvería, las veces que fueran necesarias hasta convencerla de casarse con él, convertir en reina a La doncella del Sauce que a una ovejita. Sabía que no volvería al castillo ese día, sin embargo, quería quedarse ahí, con ella.

 **==== • • • ====**

—¿Quién? —Brick se sentó en su improvisada cama de heno en el granero de su amigo, clavando sus ojos en él.

—La doncella del Sauce, de la que hablan las leyendas, es real. Tan real como Mirith —Butch frunció el ceño, había muchas personas dentro del reino que veían en Mirith a un ideal, alguien que no necesitó nunca de nada para volverse poderoso, y jurar algo bajo su nombre, podría considerarse una ofensa si no estabas totalmente seguro. Para Butch, jurar bajo el nombre del antiguo rey era una estupidez.

—Debe ser serio si lo dices mencionando al sujeto que más odias en el mundo —lanzó en su dirección un cojín, como muchas otras veces—. ¿Seguro que no comiste alguna seta extraña? Eres un poco idiota y no sabes diferenciar lo comestible de lo venenoso.

Brick frunció el ceño, quería golpearlo y recordarle quién era _él_ , pero en su mente apareció el rostro de la Doncella, _su_ Doncella. La tranquilidad volvió a él.

—No comí nada, la vi, realmente la vi. Me dijo que ya había llegado la ovejita y que debía volver al castillo, ¿cómo pudo saber quién soy?

—Tú conoces mejor que yo las leyendas que se cuentan de ella.

Sí, era verdad, en el castillo hablaban mucho sobre La doncella del Sauce, más que nada, por la creencia de que Mirith estuvo en contacto con ella antes de convertirse en rey. No había nadie que pudiese comprobarlo.

—¡Regresé! —Butch, que se había sentado junto a Brick para golpearlo amistosamente en el hombro, desvió su atención a la puerta. Pronto entraría por ella su hermana, lo supo, porque escuchó a Duque, ladrando desde la distancia—. ¿Hermano, estás aquí? —y ahí estaba ella, la más pequeña de todas, Emillie—. ¡Majestad! —Emillie, como todos los demás, se sentía imponente ante la presencia de Brick ahí, ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a verlo como a un igual—. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Va a quedarse en el granero está noche —respondió Butch, alborotando el cabello de su hermana—. Así que anda y ve a dentro, es tarde y necesitas dormir.

Veloz como el rayo, Emillie desapareció y se perdió dentro de su hogar, dónde sólo vivían ella y Butch, el resto de sus hermanos habían partido para librarse de la granja. Según él, no eran más que un grupo de collones, abandonar a sus padres sólo para no tener que hacer "tareas" era una tontería. Cuando su hermana encendió la luz de la cocina, le dedicó una mirada a Brick.

—Hay alguien que puede tener información de su Doncella. Vive a las afueras del pueblo, era el aprendiz del brujo hasta que estiró la pata.

Brick sabía muy bien de quién hablaba, y por mucho que le pesara, tenía que hablar con él si quería casarse con La doncella del Sauce.

Se recostó en su improvisada cama, Butch captó el mensaje y se fue.

Al encontrarse solo, Brick dedicó su tiempo a pensar en la joven que vio, no podía hacer nada más. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir y la vio, con su largo cabello extendido sobre las ramas del sauce, su cuerpo, mostrando pedazos de piel por aquí y por allá, vistiendo hojas para ocultarse, volverse una con el bosque. Se abofeteó mentalmente, no podía quedarse despierto toda la noche, necesitaba una buena imagen para ir a casa del aprendiz a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que sus padres empezaran a preguntar por él. Desafortunadamente, no durmió esa noche.

Pues La doncella estaba pensando en él, igual a como había hecho con aquel joven trovador. Preguntándose si volvería a verlo, porque no había vuelto a casa, a su habitación dónde se exhibía una cuna hecha de huesos de dragón. Para ella él era un misterio, el primero de muchos que conoció, en pedirle que dejara su hogar para irse con él. Cuestionándose porque no hizo lo mismo que con aquel trovador, decirle claramente que no podía irse. Recostada en lo que a ella le gustaba llamar el paraíso, la rama más alta de Sauce, la más gruesa, cubierta de musgo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la voz de su árbol la tranquilizara. Escuchó atenta a los cantos que sólo entonaba para ella, era su forma de ayudarla a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Brick despertó, la espalda le dolía como si hubiera hecho trabajo pesado todo el día. Se sentó en su improvisada cama y se maldijo a sí mismo. Bien sabía que pudo haberle pedido una habitación libre a Butch, no le molestaría, pero a Emillie sí, ella seguía sin acostumbrarse a verlo por ahí.

Se desperezó con movimientos lentos, no fue hasta que escuchó sus huesos tronar que decidió era suficiente. No podía quedarse ahí todo el día, el tiempo no actuaba en su favor. La ovejita con la que iban a casarlo había llegado, debía ir a ver a ese aprendiz y encontrar la forma de convertir a La doncella del Sauce en su esposa. Se lavó la cara distraídamente y volvió a vestirse, no encontraría a Butch en los alrededores, sus labores en la granja iniciaban temprano. El único que fue a recibirlo fue Duque. Caminó a su alrededor un par de veces y volvió a reunirse con su dueño.

No tardó mucho tiempo en salir del reino, llegar a los límites del bosque dónde vivía el aprendiz de brujo. Se miró las manos antes de tocar la puerta, sí, era supersticioso con lo que respectaba al joven que vivía aislado de todos los demás. Se decía que tocar la puerta con las manos sucias era un mal augurio. Por otro lado, hacerlo con las manos limpias significaba que buenas cosas ocurrirían. Un peso desapareció de sus hombros, tenía las manos más limpias de lo posible. Así que tocó.

—¡Adelante! —Brick pegó un brinco. No esperaba que la voz sonara tan… joven. Abrió la puerta y entró. Una nueva sorpresa. El lugar no tenía nada que ver con lo que imaginaba, esperaba ver igualas y lagartijas colgadas por todo todos, hierbas y no sé, ese tipo de cosas acostumbran a usar los brujos—. No era un voodoo.

—¿Qué?

—Mi maestro, no era un brujo voodoo, era un viejo druida —aclaró el joven, todavía oculto tras el grueso volumen que estaba leyendo. Levantó la vista, revelando un rostro blanco, de ojos azules y cabello como el oro—. Es lo que estabas pensando, te preguntabas porque este lugar no luce un verdadero desastre.

—¿Acaso puedes leer la mente? —inquirió receloso Brick. Llevó su mano a dónde guardaba su daga.

El rubio rió. Cerró su libro y se quitó la montura de sus lentes.

—Es lo que todos piensa, su majestad —antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el rubio señaló el escudo impreso en su pecho—. Todos conocen el escucho de su familia.

—¿Alguna otra obviedad que desees recalcar? —Brick pretendía ser sarcástico, quitarse la sensación de ignorancia y volver a sentirse superior a los demás.

—Mejora tu actitud, o no te daré lo que has venido a buscar —el gesto de Brick se contrajo. Ese infeliz, lo trataba como a un bebé—. No es el primero ni será el último que cruce esa puerta, y si quiere mis servicios, alteza, tendrá que moderar su lenguaje.

Brick suspiró, antes de volver a hablar.

—La doncella del Sauce, ¿has escuchado de ella? —el rubio lo miró. Claro que había oído hablar de ella, él mismo terminó parte de sus estudios bajo la sombra del sauce dónde vivía.

—He escuchado las leyendas, sí —y mentir fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

—No son leyendas, es verdad. Necesito saber todo lo que pueda sobre ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué asuntos podría tener el futuro gobernante con un árbol? —no le preocupó referirse a ella de tal forma, muchas veces, cuando iba cargado de libros para tomar clases con ella, la escuchaba, La doncella hablaba de sí misma como parte de Sauce.

—Convertirla en mi esposa.

El brujo no ocultó su diversión. Se rió y disfrutó con la expresión de furia del príncipe.

—No puedes casarte con ella —empezó—, ella forma parte del bosque de la misma forma en que tú lo haces en tu castillo —se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia Brick. Arrastrando detrás de él una larga túnica—. Ella vive del bosque y el bosque depende de ella. Es la única que ha aparecido en más de seis siglos, sí tú…

—¿Y entonces como hago que se vuelva mi esposa? —el rubio frunció el ceño en su dirección.

—No hay forma de que puedas, ella vive ahí dónde Sauce eché raíces.

Brick salió de la cabaña sin mirar hacia atrás. ¡Una verdadera perdida de su tiempo! Él sabía algo, eso era más que obvio, tenía las respuestas que quería, pero claramente no se las daría.

Tal vez sea porque él también quiere a La doncella. Ese pensamiento le revolvió el estómago. No permitiría que alguien que no fuera él la tuviera. Avanzó con paso seguro hasta el interior del bosque, dónde sabía bien que se encontraba su doncella. Su seguridad se volvía más fuerte con cada paso, sabía muy bien las consecuencias que podría haber en sus acciones, sabía que sus padres serían capaces de desatar una guerra con tal de obligarlo a desposar a la ovejita. No lo haría, por primera vez tenía en su mente a una única mujer.

Recogió una flor en el camino, a las mujeres siempre les gustaba recibir, aunque sea una, esperaba que su Doncella no fuera la excepción. De alguna forma agradecía no haber regresado al castillo la noche anterior, sólo así podía mantener una apariencia normal. Dudaba de sí su Doncella tenía algún interés en las clases sociales, pero una parte de él sabía que no era así, porque no era como todos los demás. Podía decirlo sólo con verla una sola vez, ella, a diferencia de esa ovejita Morebucks, no tenía el más mínimo interés en el dinero que pudiera tener.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire mientras avanzaba, estaba nervioso por verla, nadie podía negárselo, ver a su Doncella le revolvía el estómago, esperaba poder convencerla en esa ocasión de irse con él, vivir en un árbol no era lo más ideal. Su belleza había sido creada para que todos pudieran verla, no para permanecer oculta. Al pasar junto al río, Brick se inclinó a enjuagarse el rostro, no lo había hecho por la mañana, no podía soportar un segundo más con la sensación de suciedad. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, se quedó ahí, observándose. Había algo divertido en esa situación, Brick había pasado por ese río millones de veces, unas para gozar el calor que sólo el cuerpo femenino era capaz de proporcionarle, otras para enjuagar sus ropas manchadas de sangre, porque si había algo que el joven príncipe disfrutara más que una mujer hermosa, era la lucha. A espaldas de su padre, bajo el abrigo que llevaba en esos momentos, Brick había acabado con la vida de muchos hombres, pretendientes de su hermana, ladrones, bufones, todo aquel que fuera capaz de colmar su paciencia caía bajo el filo de su espada. El río era su confidente para todos aquellos momentos, pero dejaría de serlo la noche siguiente.

Aunque él no lo supiera.

Con el cabello húmedo y brillante por las gotas de agua, retomó su camino. Casi por reflejo se llevó la rosa a la nariz, lo hacía siempre, antes de entregarla a su acompañante nocturna, le ayudaba a pensar en alguna mentira poética que facilitara su trabajo. Pero no en esa ocasión, durante esos segundos, lo hizo por hábito, nada más.

Mientras más cerca estaba de La doncella, con mayor claridad escuchaba su voz, siempre cantando. Apartó las ramas que le tapaban la vista, ahí estaba ella. Con su largo cabello rojo esparcido a su alrededor, sobre el árbol al que ella le tenía tanto cariño, cubriendo su cuerpo, en el suelo, por todos lados. Para Brick, esa visión era hermosa, confirmaba lo que él ya sabía, aquella hermosa mujer había sido hecha para él.

—Mi Doncella, os he traído un regalo —La doncella abrió los ojos y detuvo su canto con el viento. Dirigió sus ojos rosados hacia él, viendo la flor que sostenía con orgullo. No sabía lo que había hecho, ningún humano lo sabía, así que Blossom lloró en silencio, lamentando la muerte de la flor, quién tenía días de haber florecido—. Espero sea de vuestro agrado —aceptó la flor, por cortesía. Tampoco podía ocultar lo divertido de la situación, aquel joven, que le hablaba a todos como mejor le pareciera, se dirigía a ella con toda la educación que poseía en las venas.

—Y lo es, gracias —la voz de Sauce resonó en su mente. Ese joven príncipe había visitado al brujo. Blossom lo sabía, igual que Sauce, pudo escuchar la conversación—. ¿Qué te trae de vuelta, joven príncipe?

Brick sonrió.

—Deseo casarme con vos, Doncella. En toda la tierra no hay mujer más hermosa, no hay nadie que pueda, si quiera un poco, ser igualada con vuestra perfección.

Blossom recogió las piernas contra su pecho, protegiendo su cuerpo de la vista de aquel hombre. Sauce gritaba una y otra vez lo peligroso que era ese hombre, quería que la dríade lo echara lo más pronto posible.

—Me halaga, príncipe —jamás lograría pronunciar unas palabras más difíciles que aquella mentira—. Aunque he de rechazar su oferta. No me casaré con usted, ni ahora, ni antes, ni nunca.

Sus labios expresaron con claridad lo que su corazón sentía, lo que Sauce quería decir. Pero Brick no sabía eso, Brick sólo sabía que lo habían rechazado, y no podía soportar esa idea. Vio a La doncella del Sauce levantarse y darle la espalda. ¡Estaba echándolo! Una rabia innombrable creció en su pecho. Sin permitir que esa emoción nublara su mente, salió del bosque, sin darse cuenta de que Blossom miraba por encima de su hombro, en su dirección. Deseando en silencio, que nunca volviera.

Las opciones empezaban a escasear.

Ya no podía volver a la granja con Butch, debía volver al castillo y cambiarse de ropa, además de darse un largo y tranquilizante baño.

Y así lo hizo. Regresó a pie, ignorando a su padre cuando cruzó las puertas del castillo, subió hasta su habitación y se encerró. No sin antes pedir al servicio que subieran a prepararle un baño. Estaba furioso, herido y avergonzado. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de escapar de la ovejita, con quién no había cruzado una sola palabra desde que llegó, él la había visto en la biblioteca, ella había esperado que fuera hacia ella, para disculparse por su ausencia y la "ofensa" que había significado ignorarla de esa forma. Pero no, él había vuelto a ignorarla.

Su mente estaba opacada por un único pensamiento, desposar a La doncella.

Minutos más tarde, cuando la tina con agua humeante estaba en el centro de su habitación, Brick se permitió pensar en ella. El suave tono de su voz, la agudeza de sus rasgos, la delicadeza con la que su cabello se movía con el viento, todo. Quisiera o no reconocerlo, esa mujer había lanzado sus raíces hacia él y no planeaba dejarlo escapar, por muy falso que fuera ese pensamiento. En esos mismos momentos, la dríade recordaba a su poderoso amigo el dragón, deseando que pudiera ir a darle consuelo en esos momentos. Jamás había tenido que mentir, hasta ese día. Nunca se había sentido tan incómoda como ese día.

No había nada que ella pudiese hacer al respecto, el dragón partió para hacer su vida en otro lado, incapaz de perdonar a la dríade por ocultarle los sucesos ocurridos con su padre, que a su vez ocasionaron la muerte de todos sus hermanos, Sylnyë deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás para verlo una última vez, decirle cuando lamentaba no ser honesta. Pero no podía, uno no era capaz de volver atrás las arenas del tiempo y remediar sus errores.

Esa noche también se probaría lo imposible que es reparar un daño que ya ha sido hecho.

Cuando Brick decidió salir del castillo al hallarse la luna en su punto más alto. No uso la puerta principal para hacerlo, cualquier guardia podría verlo y seguirlo hasta dónde fuera que se dirigiera, no quería eso. Se ajustó al cinturón del pantalón un par de flechas de ballesta, usándolas para bajar por el muro de su habitación, una extraña mueca apareció en sus labios, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que planeaba allanar una morada para acabar con la vida de alguien. En realidad, no era muy errado ese pensamiento.

Tomo rumbo hacia la granja de su amigo, sus intenciones distaban de ser una visita amistosa, sabía dónde guardaban sus herramientas para arar la tierra, junto con ellas, en caso de que la memoria no estuviera jugándole una mala broma, tenían un hacha. Justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Su mente estaba en blanco, por desgracia, sólo sería capaz de darse cuenta de eso cuando fuera muy tarde. Un solo pensamiento abarcaba su mente.

—Doncella, he venido para liberarte. Mi mayor deseo es verla convertirse en mi esposa, mi mujer, que sea la madre de mis hijos y vivir a su lado por siempre.

Su voz sonó fuerte, cuando se dirigió hacia ella. Despertándola del profundo sueño en el cual se encontraba. Pero fue capaz de escucharlo todo, el terror lleno su cuerpo, no sabía explicarlo, tampoco era capaz de darle nombre a esa extraña sensación, cubrió sus labios con ambas manos, derramando grandes lágrimas por su rostro. No era tonta, tenía años de vivir en el mundo y comprendió, mejor de lo que le gustaría, lo que aquel hombre planeaba hacer.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas, te lo suplico! —bajó de las ramas de Sauce, aterrizando en el suelo con la gracia de una rosa. Avanzó hasta dónde estaba él, en un intento por pararlo. Ahora más que nunca, deseaba tener cerca a su dragón, para que pudiera protegerla—. ¡NO! —el grito desgarró su garganta y al bosque.

Gritó, presa de un dolor sin origen aparente. Brick tenía la mente ofuscada, no medía sus acciones y estaba cegado por un odio injustificado, blandió el hacha con firmeza y empezó a golpear el tronco de Sauce. Con cada golpe, el dolor de la dríade se intensificaba, Blossom era así como la llamaba su amigo el brujo. Blossom, era como le dijo al dragón que podrían llamarla los humanos si se atrevían a conocerla. Ya nadie podría hacerlo. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sentía como arrancaban la conciencia de Sauce de su corazón, hasta que su voz se apagó.

—Has sido liberada, mi dama. No has de pertenecer a nadie que no sea yo —con el corazón destrozado, Blossom alzó la vista, sí, ahora ese sería su nombre.

No caían más lágrimas por sus mejillas, no había más dolor que expresar. Su corazón estaba marchitándose, a medida que se alejaba del bosque, Sauce estaba tirado frente a ella, sin que pudiera hacer nada por ayudarlo. Brick tiraba de ella con fuerza, la estaba arrancando del único lugar al que ella podía llamar hogar, observó, con gran dolor, como el árbol que cuidó de ella desde el principio se tornaba opaco, sus verdes hojas ahora no brillaban.

Blossom miró al cielo, la luna lloró por ella y entonces supo, que nunca nadie podría contar su leyenda, de la misma forma en la que ella contó tanas a lo largo de los años. Cerró los ojos, notando las cálidas manos que debería tener la luna en caso de ser una persona. En ese momento, dos gruesas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

« _Mi querida, no sufrirás ni un día más_ »

Blossom solo dio un par de pasos fuera del bosque, antes de notar como le fallaban las piernas. se soltó del férreo agarre de Brick, pues él no podía sostenerla más. Al notarlo, Brick se giró en su dirección, pretendiendo poder ayudarla, fuere cual fuere el problema, más al verla, tendida en el suelo, mientras el césped la cubría lentamente hasta haber formando una fina cobija, su mente volvió a su habitual lucidez. Se arrodillo frente a ella, acarició su mejilla una última vez, antes de que desapareciera. Dejando en su lugar, una flor. Una hermosa y perfecta flor, cuyos blancos pétalos iluminados por la luz de la luna, parecían ser transparentes.

Boomer lo sintió a la distancia. La caída de Sauce y la muerte de la joven dríade. Lloró por ambos, sintiendo que parte de la culpa era suya. Pues él sabía, mejor que nadie, el largo periodo de tiempo en el cual no hubo una protectora en el bosque. Boomer también sabía, que podrían pasar siglos antes del nacimiento de alguien más.

—No debiste tomar del bosque lo que nunca te perteneció, príncipe —murmuró para sí, cerrando el grueso volumen que tenía extendido frente a él.

* * *

 **Esté fue un pequeño "especial" de navidad que quise hacer, no tiene nada que ver con la navidad, porque ya había hecho el reto ficxmas con Mortem. Además, me pareció fascinante trabajar con el tema de la canción. Espero que, igual que como yo amé escribirlo, ustedes hayas disfrutado con la lectura. Les deseo una feliz navidad y año nuevo, porque es seguro que no saben nada más de mí hastal 2018 (?)  
**

 **LD.**


End file.
